


All for the Pitch

by Waanderlust



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:18:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waanderlust/pseuds/Waanderlust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As if Merlin needed to be even more nervous for this pitch, as if this wasn't the biggest account Albion Agency had seen this year, he now had to deal with pretending that Arthur was not only his boss but also his boyfriend. Another bloody fantastic day in his life as an art director.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All for the Pitch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Merlin_writers Oct theme of Pretend Boyfriends. Very grateful for BekahRose and candymacaroon for the plot beta and reassurances; all mistakes, typhos etc are mine.

Merlin's hand felt cold and clammy in Arthur's. He blamed Arthur. No, their competitors. No, it was his own fault. Fuck.

For a fake-boyfriend, Arthur was doing a bang-up job of annoying him. A1 for arse.

"Will you just relax!" hissed Arthur.

Across the waiting room, two guys from a competing agency looked up at the sound. Merlin gave them a wan smile and promptly wrenched his hand away once they looked down.

"I said ok, but is the PDA really necessary?" Merlin whispered. Arthur shrugged in seeming agreement, then squeaked closer to Merlin till they were plastered together, muscular thigh to lean one. He raised his eyebrows in a "there, are you happy now?" gesture, and pressed a strong arm on Merlin's back.

Bloody fantastic. As if Merlin needed to be even more nervous for this pitch, as if being the last firm to pitch today wasn't bad enough, as if this wasn't the biggest account they had seen this year, he now had to deal with pretending that Arthur was his boyfriend.

It was enough to make him want to throw up. Preferably all over Arthur.

"Modred and Kal from Camlann Communications? They're ready for you now." The receptionist ushered the other two men into the board room, and Merlin and Arthur were left alone.

Merlin immediately shuffled away from Arthur, crossed his arms and swiveled away from his boss. Just because he had to go along with Arthur's hare-brained ideas didn't mean he had to like them.

"It's unlike you to be so quiet, Merlin. Are you giving me the cold shoulder? Dear?"

Merlin refused to answer. He wanted to scream when Arthur blew gently in his ear.

"It's just for a short while and it's going to really hurt our chances if we don't. Look at the other people here, and how they're all here pitching with their boyfriends or girlfriends." Arthur snorted. "Who knows how genuine they are? We can play that game too. Don't get all emo on me now."

"I am _not_  emo! I am – composing myself for our presentation." Merlin huffed.

Damn it, Arthur always knew how to goad him …"Merlin, remember that time at Billabong?" …and how to make him laugh.

"Their Global VP of sales pulled into the parking lot next to us, and there we were in our pants." Arthur hummed the tune to California Dreaming. "Gwaine and Will prancing in beach shorts and singing loudly? Good times!"

Merlin was smiling broadly now."Whose bright idea was it to change into casual outfits for our pitch?" He mimicked Arthur's accent, "We'll show them how we are serious about their business."

He lunged at Arthur, poking him in the waist. "What's your point, Arthur? That your ideas suck?"

"Hey!"Arthur twisted away laughing. "That tickles! We got that job right? Trust me Merlin!"

He leaned in until Merlin could only see bright blue eyes,"I'm doing this for the good of our firm, I _know_  we can do a killer job. This is something that matters."

Merlin's irritation dissipated. How could he be angry with his incorrigible, passionate, ridiculous, and oh-so-gorgeous boss?

Uh-oh, was Arthur coming in for a hug? He couldn't handle this. In public! At a pitch! Why oh why oh why was his life like this?

He pushed Arthur away gently. "Hey, don't. Let me look at our proposal again."

"Albion Agency?"

Show time!

***

As usual with these pitch meetings, Merlin could remembered flashes. Snippets of dialogue, a blur of faces, his voice sounding foreign to even himself as he played his part on the two-piece Merlin and Arthur act.

What was _not_ usual was Arthur introducing Merlin as his boyfriend. Throughout the meeting Arthur smiled fondly at him and rubbed his arm in a familiar fashion. It completely threw Merlin off his game.

Head of the Family Matters campaign 2014 Annis looked like one shrewd lady; if anybody could sense the truth, it would probably be her. However, she seemed to be completely buying it. Or maybe she just didn't care either way.

"Mr Pendragon, we appreciate your presentation and your commitment to the idea behind our campaign." She spoke with gravitas. "It is very interesting that quite a few of you have chosen to see us today with your partners, but perhaps that speaks of how relevant our cause is."

"Indeed. The idea of family comprising more than the stereotypical nuclear unit of man, woman and 2.4 kids has to change," said Arthur agreeably. He looked expectantly at Merlin, who was forced to murmur his assent.

"Thank you then. We'll be in touch."

***  
 **A Week Later**

"So we meet again. Modred and – ?"

"Kal. Arthur and Merlin, right? Pleasure." The two pairs regarded each other warily across the ballroom table. There was a tense moment of silence but Annis swept in just then.

As befitted the host of the Family Matters Annual Dinner, she was resplendent in a evening gown and waved tall flutes for all from a passing waiter.

"Gentlemen! So glad you could all make it to the our Dinner. We hope you'll be able to mix business with pleasure tonight, as you are here with your significant others. Do mingle and get to know our staff and supporters better."

"You're too kind, Annis." As Arthur spoke, Merlin felt him slide his hand around his waist and hip. You could never accuse Arthur of doing things by halves, even if it wasn't real."We value the opportunity. It's an honor to be short-listed."

The event was more casual than Merlin had expected. Although everyone was in black ties and gowns, there were fun acts and lucky draws on the programme. With Christmas a month away, the decor of silver tinsel and touches of Yuletide lent a festive air to things.

"Not too much of a hardship, is it, Merlin?" Arthur whispered. Merlin felt a little guilty, remembering the passive- aggressive attitude he had given Arthur the last few days since they learnt they had a chance at the job.

Arthur had brought it up when he picked Merlin up earlier this evening. He must have wondered why his normally supportive and placid artistic director was acting up. "Merlin, it's not like I'm asking you to pretend with a stranger. It's me. ME, Arthur. It's only a dinner, for goodness' sakes." He patted Merlin as one would a spooked horse and adjusted his bow tie. "Velvet suit again? Only you could carry it off."Arthur dusted down his lapels and stroked the material.

Merlin wasn't sure himself what had caused his roller-coaster mood swings. Maybe it was the stress of work; Albion had been pretty hectic with new jobs and new hires to train.

He agreed with Arthur, they knew each other better than brothers, almost like best friends. That's what happened when you spent most of your waking hours in the office, and were lucky enough to work with people that you really liked and respected. Or, as the case might be, unlucky enough when said people – okay, one person– was also alarmingly handsome and had a devastating ass.

Merlin had done Arthur's tie for him, as he always did, and made apologetic eyes. As a peace offering, he'd looped his arms through Arthur's on most of the limo ride in and all through the first hour at dinner.

Merlin gave a little shrug now to Arthur. In answer, he blinked and lowered his eyes; no, it wasn't hardship to do this. It was worse than that, but he couldn't tell Arthur that.

They were seated at the same table as Modred and Kal, and made small talk about industry happenings and mutual friends. Kal seemed the more outgoing of the two,and he and Arthur chatted in starts and stops while Modred and Merlin eyed each other.

"I'd never have guessed I'd be working in an agency," Kal said. "I studied chemistry and bounced around in odd jobs before Camlann."

"Ah. I always knew I wanted to do something with marketing and communication, but Merlin here," - Arthur's hand was on the small of Merlin's back again– "sort of fell into the job too."

Modred looked with polite interest and Merlin said, "Er, yeah, it started as a temp job, and then I discovered I could draw a little, and it just went on from there."

Then Merlin had discovered Arthur and Gwaine and Will and how agency life could be amazing when things worked and shit when it didn't. And he'd discovered Arthur and him worked phenomenonally well together; their mentor and client Kilgarrah called them "two sides of the same coin". Trust these old ad men to dole out catch-phrases left, right and centre.

"There's where you two met then?" Merlin wasn't sure if Modred's question was genuine. He stiffened and was relieved when Arthur smoothly intercepted with their story. Yes, they got together recently, after being good friends and colleagues for a year.Yup, _very_ recently, Merlin thought to himself snidely. 

"What about you and Kal?" Merlin asked Modred. He wondered if they were really boyfriends.

"Similar to you really, through work. Oddly enough, I knew Kal from way back, we were from the same neighborhood." Modred had a distant look. Kal interjected, "Fate, huh? I should have never lost touch with him in the first place." He kissed Modred on the cheek.

Before Arthur could decide that called for him to kiss Merlin too – Merlin knew only too well what Arthur's competitive nature was like – Merlin turned quickly and hugged Arthur instead. Arthur was taken unawares, but when Merlin tried to let go, it was his turn to be surprised as Arthur pulled him closer.

"Arthur, come on." he spoke into blond hair, his tone meaningful. Arthur smelt of aftershave and shampoo. Clean and fresh.

"Arthur." Merlin said again, and this time, Arthur did as bid, blinking thoughtfully as he settled back in his chair.

The evening went on and they dutifully did the rounds, working the room, building a profile of the ethos and style of the organization. Arthur shone as always, golden and polished, in his element charming young and old alike. Merlin stayed by his side, constantly on edge in the big crowd. He tried to smile when smiled – or when frequently, when Arthur prompted him by squeezing his hand.

Arthur always said that the pitch couldn't stand by itself, but that you had to see into the heart, the core of things. He said Merlin had a real knack for reading people, while Arthur was the king of schmoozing. That's why they made a fantastic team– so Arthur said. Merlin didn't think so, but he wasn't about to turn down compliments. He frowned - what was with the Arthur version of "Simon Says" that his brain was playing?

The evening dragged on.

When the guests of honour left, things livened up. There was some sort of singing competition, and mime act. Merlin had eventually relaxed from the wine he'd been imbibing, but still, this was work and he'd have been much happier faffing at home. He caught Arthur's eye and nodded at his watch. _Can we leave yet?_ Arthur gestured _A little while more._

The final item of the night would have been the lucky draw competition, but it had been combined with a quiz. The emcee on stage gleefully announced the lucky numbers by table and seat numbers. Merlin tried not to yawn.

"And finally, we have table 24, seat 7! So will all those who have been called come up on stage with their partner or friend? From these lucky pairs, we'll see who knows their other half the best!"

"It's you, Merlin."

"Sorry?" Merlin looked at Modred.

"Our table is 24, and you're in seat 7." Modred pointed to the place-cards in front of him.

Oh no. OH. He really didn't want to go up, how embarrassing. The one time he was lucky was for this? He felt very cheated by Lady Luck.

"You and Arthur better go, the other pairs are already headed up the stage." Kal pointed.

Arthur, of course, was game as ever for a challenge and pulled Merlin to his feet. "Come now Merlin, only a game."

What a lame game it was.

First there was "Hi, everybody, I'm Merlin from Albion Agency, and um, this is Arthur, my, um, partner." The emcee said cheekily, "Work partner or life partner?"

Merlin couldn't lie straight out, so he replicated the light- hearted tone, "Partner in crime!" Arthur - that bastard - gave his own answer in no uncertain terms by putting his arms around Merlin's waist and giving the audience a big wink. The audience laughed in response, and Merlin, who had never had a day's stage fright in his life, suddenly felt very exposed.

Then they were made to say what they knew about each other. Merlin began to sweat – from the strong stage lights and the dread of making a fools of themselves. Merlin's only area of speciality was likely Arthur's wardrobe (and which items made him look particularly stunning); Merlin doubted that was on the list of questions.

He groaned at the thought of Arthur being asked about him. What would Arthur know about Merlin? His tendency to flail when put under strain? Like, right now?

But Arthur surprised him, and Merlin surprised himself as well. Apparently two years of working together meant many things had seeped in, as if by osmosis.

"Arthur's favourite footie team is ...Arsenal. " _Arthur wore that jersey all the time._

"Merlin's desert of choice is ...lemon drizzle cake."  _That's right, Arthur always brought him back a spare piece whenever he could._

"If Arthur had to go on a desert island, he would bring...Buffy episodes to watch" _Arthur wanted to be Buffy and though Joss whathisname was a deity._

"Merlin's childhood pet was a cat named T-Rex."  _How did Arthur know that?_

"When Arthur was young he wanted to be...an actor" _He was certainly arrogant and handsome enough to be one._

"Merlin wants to retire...to Cornwall and eat cream teas." _How in heaven's_ name...? 

How long was this bloody game going to last? Was it going to get R-rated? 

"The last question for our pairs is... Not a question! On these white boards, draw something that represents what the other person means to you."

Merlin groaned inwardly. What the –? He looked over to roll his eyes at Arthur, but Arthur looked very thoughtful. Merlin grimaced and drew the first thing he could think of, a very boring heart. Oh shit, call himself an art director? Cue more internal groaning.

When the reveal came, he and Arthur burst out laughing. They had both drawn hearts. Other pairs had drawn things like their house together, their children, rainbows and roses, but Arthur and him obviously thought alike enough to keep it simple. The couple next to them babbled about Pablo Neruda, gesticulating at their house picture (what did that even mean? like a window?) but Arthur and him kept bubbling over in mirth in turns.

They didn't win that game, the honour went to a couple who proudly said they had been childhood sweethearts. "When I found her again, I didn't let her get away," said the man, who looked at the girl as if she hung the moon.

There it was again, that thing about fate, or rediscovering old loves. Where this profound flash came from, Merlin had no idea, by right his only focus should have been on calling it a night and avoiding any further embarrassment. Instead, he found himself staring at Arthur and when Arthur caught him at it, he looked away, cheeks hot with embarrassment.

***

Merlin wasn't into BDSM but he was starting to get a glimpse of why people enjoyed it. At least the "SM" part. Pretending to be with Arthur was exquisite torture. Pleasurable pain. He had started getting migraines again, for the first time since he'd left Uni.

It was like dealing with Arthur in pre-(fake) boyfriend days, multiplied by, oh, a hundred times. Arthur was more physical with Merlin than he had ever been, and it wasn't limited to Family Matter events.

At lunch breaks, in the pantry, in corridor chats, Arthur had taken to standing so close that Merlin could hardly breath. Still, he didn't want to shift back, nor did he move his hand the many times that Arthur reached for it.

He wondered if this was what girls felt like when they had PMS; he swung between being excited and nervous in general, to feeling resentful Arthur was acting so entitled, to being grumpy when Arthur was too busy to pay him attention.

He wanted to talk to Arthur about it, but what could he say? "Hey, I know I didn't want you to be my fake beau, but could you do more of whatever you've been doing, and more please." Urgh. It was hard when you couldn't talk to the person you used to unburden everything on.

Gwaine, Will and the gang took it all in their stride. They knew about the sham, but didn't make much of it. "We've done worse things," said Gwaine, nicking one of Merlin's Hobnobs from Merlin's desk. Why was everyone in his room again?

Will, who had known Merlin a little longer, said, "M, you're out right?" Yes, Merlin was, so he wasn't afraid of being associated with another guy, but that wasn't the point. "You can always say you've broken up if people get suspicious. You're not marrying him to get UK residency status?" One look at Merlin's stunned face and Will continued, "Didn't think so. Home Office has no reason to come and hunt you down. No issue, then!" When did Will get so sensible?

"Hey, remember that time we lied to that competing firm Witchery Inc.? We told Witchery boss Marguase that the client had a prosthetic hand and was super-sensitive about it." Gwaine grabbed Merlin's hand and flapped it about as he spoke. "I heard she spent the whole pitch staring at that hand and thinking how life-like it looked. Totally ruined their pitch!" He roared with laughter.

With that, the favourite conversation topic of "Notorious Pitches in Days of Yore" started up. Merlin pulled his hand away and went to look for Arthur in the other's office. He poked his head in and waved.

"Any news on the Annis account?" Merlin asked. "I know it's not urgent, but the Cookie Monsters are in my office, so I'd rather avoid being showered with crumbs." Well, that and any reason to see Arthur was good.

"Merlin!" Arthur beamed up at him brightly. Merlin felt a frisson of warmth at seeing him. "I've been chasing, but it'll take a while. It has to clear their Council first."

"They have a Council? Like on Star Wars?" Merlin asked.

"Snark from you? All is not lost then!" Arthur turned serious."You've been kind of morose recently. Are things alright? Your mother and uncle are well?"

That's right, kill me with kindness, Merlin thought. He summoned up the energy to refute," I'm not morose. We can't all be as upbeat as you, you're like the Energizer Bunny."

Arthur roared with laughter, "Now I _know_  something's up! You only pull out those old lame insults when you're flailing."

"How is being a pink fluffy bunny carrying a drum an insult? It'll be hurt to hear you say that. It'll want revenge and go–" Merlin paused for effect." – on and on and on and on."

"I am guessing this means Hunith and Giaus are both fine." Arthur looked at Merlin and went on when he nodded. "You _do_ seem peaky."

Blushing at the thought that Arthur had noticed, Merlin mumbled, "Those Family Matters concept story boards took time. It's not like anything we've done before. Working with government agencies stresses me out a little too."

Now was a good time to ask Arthur again. Except he couldn't seem to look Arthur in the eye. Merlin tried. Three times, he opened his mouth.

"After Annis has chosen the agency, do we still have to...?" To pretend.

Second time: "I mean, is it really necessary to...?" To keep acting.

Third time: "They can't take it away if it turns out we're not...?" Really together and it was all phony.

Even Arthur, used to deciphering Merlin's fumbling chatter, seemed thoroughly perplexed. He waited for Merlin to say more.

Dammit. Merlin gestured helplessly, fixedly looking at a spot on Arthur's desk.

He tried again, "Someone else can service the Family Matters account if we get it, yeah? I won't need to deal directly with them?" So that Annis never saw him and they didn't have to keep up the pretense because it was slowly and surely killing him. His head started to ache again.

He didn't noticed till Arthur's bulk was right in front of him, all rich tones and concerned voice. "What's this about? You never handle the accounts anyway, that's what Elena and the Account Managers are for. Why would you say such an odd thing?"

Arthur's body heat was so overwhelming that Merlin forced himself not to move.

"Are you panicking over the creatives? You're great, Merlin, I know you can do it." Arthur continued.

That was true about Merlin panicking. He had obsessed over the project. Its unusual profile and demands had driven him to worry more than usual. So much could go wrong.

Arthur's eyes narrowed. He tugged Merlin even closer and said, "Are you _sure_ you've feeling okay?"

No, he wasn't, his stomach was doing flip-flops and he was sure it was from Arthur's proximity. Merlin felt like the most important, most precious thing in the world right now.

Shit, Merlin still hadn't gotten his message across. He tried again, "I meant that you and I could work on different projects."

"But we always work on everything together!" Arthur frowned. Oh dear, Arthur pouted so prettily.

"Different teams would be a nice change." Merlin hoped his lie was convincing. "A breathe of fresh air and all that. I'll work with Leon and you with Gilli. I'll still have oversight of the projects through him." Why did he feel like he was trying to break up with a boyfriend he never had? Most awkward conversation ever.

Arthur was acting as wounded as a jilted lover. Those lovely lips were downturned and Merlin wanted badly to kiss away the frown. Arthur stepped back and Merlin almost shouted, "No, no I take it all back! I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, I panicked because I can't be so close to you."

What came out from Merlin was,"Umm, it was just a thought. No biggie. Probably a bad idea."

"But if it's what you want ..." Arthur sighed. "I don't want to work with Gilli and you to... Never mind."

Merlin felt terrible now. Sad Arthur made him feel even sadder. Without thinking, he moved to hug Arthur. "Sorry I've not been myself," Merlin admitted. "Just got things on my mind. Work. And stuff." And Arthur.

They stayed like that and Merlin had a flashback to their hug at Annis' Dinner. He wasn't a blushing virgin, but this seemed to be the most intimate he'd ever been with someone else. Arthur was so comfortable and familiar to be with, it was like coming home. He reveled in the closeness and shushed the small voice telling him he was deluding himself. Quiet, he said sternly, this is as good as it gets, and i'd be a fool to mess with things.

Arthur must have liked it too, for he didn't pull away for a long time. A soft ping from Arthur's computer finally made them move reluctantly. Arthur peered at the computer screen- it was an appointment reminder.

"It's drinks party for Leon and Gwen. Meet at the pub." Arthur began fishing for his phone and wallet to leave.

Merlin shook himself. Back to office life. "Right now? Isn't it a little early?"

"It's 4pm on Friday. Gwaine would say it's practically the weekend." Arthur snagged Merlin in a one-armed hug and hustled them both out the door.

***

"Congrats, love!"Arthur said warmly.

"Thank you so much." Gwen looked radiant even under the murky pub lights. Melin hugged her somewhat woodenly, his mind still on his failed dialogue with Arthur.

"Look who's here, Arthur and his right hand man!" Elena giggled and lifted a pile of fairy cakes from a box.

"Who me? I thought Leon was his right-hand man?" Merlin waved in greeting to the lads congregated on the other corner of the pub.

"His _other_ right hand man. That would make you his left-hand man? Oh, God, I'd never be a copywriter, would I?" Elena said merrily.

"What is THAT?" Arthur frowned and turned his head sideways."Is that –? " The girls laughed even harder and pushed one of the cakes towards him and Merlin. "A cock cake?!"

"It was easier than a penis pastry." Elena looked very pleased with herself."This IS their stag and hen night. Engagement party was just a cover. Nobody throws engagement parties unless your name starts with Sir or Duke."

Arthur snorted, "And unless you publish your engagement in The Times as well. We're on the wrong side, Merlin, see you later, ladies?"

The correct side was apparently where the men were seated with Leon. Arthur picked up some beers at the bar on their way across the room, and they both toasted Leon in greeting.

"They have penis cakes, what do you have, Leon?" Will asked.

"We'll have to make do with our own, I think." Leon said, laconic as ever.

"No strippers?" Gwaine said hopefully.

"We're on a pub, not a strip joint." Arthur pointed out, settling with Merlin on a oversized chair.

"Still, the night is young. This is just the start, yeah?" Gwaine said airily.

"When's the big date, Leon?" Arthur asked. Leon shrugged, "We have no idea. It just seemed like a good thing to do."

Merlin sat by Arthur's side quietly downing his beer. Or was that beers? The guys were used to his quiet spells, so they exchanged nods and clinked glasses, but didn't talk much to him.

It got rowdier. Apparently everyone else agreed that the weekend started on Friday afternoon. The loud music forced Merlin to lean across Arthur to hear the conversation; at some point he gave up and just watched Arthur.

Arthur darted concerned glances in between snatches of conversation. He squeezed Merlin's thigh frequently, causing Merlin to gulp at the frissons of pleasure generated. Was that meant to be comforting? Had Arthur always been like this? Merlin cursed Arthur for being so nice, and then cursed himself for being so sensitive.

By the time Arthur stopped Merlin from reaching for another beer, Merlin had worked himself into a state of belligerence. He was annoyed with Arthur for being so desirable, annoyed with himself for being so weak, and triply annoyed with the screwed-up situation where he had to pretend twice over.

It wasn't fair. Arthur could touch him, why couldn't he touch Arthur too? Why not indeed? He COULD! He could be as casual as Arthur and keep his feelings out of it. And he could start right now. And he could up the stakes.

In a muddled haze of determination, Merlin put his hand on Arthur's leg. Arthur's black cotton pants (standard Casual Friday fare) were crisp and smooth, and Merlin could feel the strong muscles under the fabric. He opened as wide as he could and stretched around that warm broad thigh, his hand barely reaching half of its circumference.

Arthur glanced at him with raised eyebrows, but continued to talk with Leon. Merlin took that as permission, and slowly tightened and released his grip in a gentle kneading motion.

This went on for what seemed like an eternity, but must have only been a few minutes. The touch was deliciously arousing, but Merlin wanted something else. He let go of Arthur's leg, took hold of Arthur's hand, and put it on his own thigh.

Threading his fingers through Arthur's, Merlin moved Arthur's hand in slow stokes up and down his upper leg, feeling his heart race at how audacious he was. Slowly, holding his breath and trying not to attract attention, he nudged Arthur's hands to the inside of his thigh, and edged their tangled fingers higher up, towards where the tingles were the strongest.

Arthur had stopped talking to Leon and was focused only on him. He twisted so that his body blocked Merlin from view of everyone else and said in a low voice,"Merlin."

Merlin wasn't sure if this was meant as a warning, an encouragement or a question, and he didn't care. He was growing harder, and Arthur's sexy voice so near to him made made him even more excited.

Arthur was breathing more deeply now. "Merlin." He huffed into Merlin's right ear.

Merlin lifted his head from the wall – he hadn't realised it had slumped there – and looked at Arthur. He bit his lip. He had no energy to speak and wouldn't have known what to say anyway. His chest was heaving and the din of the pub had receded in his head. Please, he thought, I need to touch. Or be touched. Or both.

Arthur seemed suddenly to make up his mind.

Arthur took back control of his hand, and massaged Merlin's thigh tenderly, now on his own volition. It was like an electric shock to Merlin's system and the sensation went all the way to his groin. Arthur's fingers traced the inner seam of Merlin's trousers, and like, a perverse Ouija board, Merlin's hands followed on top until Merlin couldn't bear it anymore.

Merlin pushed Arthur's hand higher till they rested on his bulge, then Arthur shook his hand free and continued with renewed vigour. It was pure bliss to finally get direct pressure there. The angle was awkward for Arthur, using his left hand while sitting side by side with Merlin, but still he managed a strong rhythm.

Merlin let his head fall to the right and closed his eyes as the ecstasy intensified. Arthur alternated between cupping his cock, tracing the seam between his groin and thigh, and rubbing his inner thighs. All with only one hand. Merlin's stomach tightened in anticipation and he could feel beads of sweat form on his temple. His hips writhed and he slid lower on the chair, forcing Arthur to follow.

Stroke after stroke, Arthur pressed on. He started using the palm and fleshy part of his hand now to provide more force, and his fingers fanned out over Merlin's bulge before pulling back. Arthur's elbow was digging painfully into Merlin's stomach, but Merlin was too distracted with scrabbling for purchase with his feet to do anything.

Arthur shifted uneasily. "Can't here." he said hoarsely. "Move - behind." Move? Merlin could barely stand. But Arthur hauled him up, and stand he did and more. Arthur muttered something to Gwaine, and they staggered across the pub into a back room. It was a storage area where old chairs were stacked in a heap that reached high above their heads. A naked light bulb hung above and the room smelt like what grunge might have sounded like.

Merlin collapsed onto the first thing he saw, an old juke box that had probably been broken for years. He leant back into it and rested on the little ledge just at his hip level. His hands clutched on its rounded corner, grimy dust providing sticky friction.

He startled when Arthur bore down on him. Now that were no longer side by side, Merlin could see his hooded eyes, dilated and full blown with emotion. "Arthur, just do it." He groaned.

Arthur's face reddened. He grasped Merlin's hip bones and resumed what he had been doing, but now with two hands. Afraid to move his hands from the juke box for fear that he would fall onto the floor, Merlin arched his back and pushed his dick further out as an invitation.

Arthur stilled for a moment, and then went for Merlin's belt buckle. "Okay?" He mumbled. Merlin nodded frantically.

There was a rush of coolness as Merlin's trousers and pants were pushed down, and determined hands rubbed unimpeded over his dick. Now with skin on skin, Arthur's hands were moving faster. He wet them with the moisture leaking from Merlin. That didn't seem enough for Arthur and he stopped to lick his hands.

Merlin opened his eyes – when had he closed them? – to see Arthur working steadily on him with clever fingers. His dick was jutting out and weeping. Arthur was there, invading his personal space, standing in between his open legs, his black trousers bracketed by Merlin's pasty white legs in stark contrast.

After that, Melin lost all rational thought. He unashamedly thrust up to get more friction. The tiny room was silent save for the muffled beat of the outside music and their discordant breathing. His thighs were quivering, his shoulder sockets protested and he sweated even more with the exertion of pushing up against the old music player. The dim lightning gave a surreal quality and Merlin didn't want this to end.

Merlin's eyes rolled back when Arthur gave a particularly strong pull, then everything in his nether region tightened. His arse clenched and hips tilted up, then everything went white and pleasurable and sticky. He exhaled sharply and his body slackened from the release. His hands had fallen to his sides, and his knees buckled. Arthur was even nearer now- his legs jammed strongly in between Merlin's, and Arthur gripped his hips to keep them both from tumbling onto the floor.

Arthur was huffing as if he'd run a race. Merlin could hear him above the thumping of his own heart, the two pulsating sounds seemed to call him out of his reverie and into action. When Arthur made to move away, Merlin held onto his wrist.

"I was just..." Arthur nodded towards a chair near them, then down at Merlin's trousers pooled around their legs. He dragged the chair next to them. "Sit?"

Merlin was still in a strange mood. He recalled he'd meant to show Arthur he could pretend to be a boyfriend, and take it just as causally as Arthur could. He was supposed to be touching Arthur, and there hadn't been enough touching at all. He shook his head at Arthur's question. "No," Merlin said." _You_ sit."

Merlin didn't want to sit on the chair. He wanted to sit on Arthur.

He used his elbows to push off the jukebox. This unbalanced Arthur and caused him to stumble and grab the chair. Somehow, they both managed not to fall down, and Merlin was left standing and Arthur landed up on the chair. "Merlin? "Arthur sounded as confused as he looked. "What are you doing?"

Merlin pulled his trousers back on, and faced Arthur directly. "Returning the favour... as a good fake boyfriend should." he said, and swung his legs to straddle Arthur. He had never done this before, but how hard could a lap dance be? Luckily the juke box was still within reach on his right, and he continued to use it for support.

Arthur's confusion mixed with doubt and a little alarm. "What on earth do you mean?"

"I mean," ground out Merlin. "That I'm sick of you always touching me and I'm going to give you a taste of it, in a big way." He walked his legs as far as he could and was poised over Arthur's lap. His thighs were still quivering from the earlier exertion, so he collapsed with less finesse than he'd intended.

"Ouch!" grunted Arthur. "You're heavier than you look!"

"Me? I'm not the one who's fat!" Merlin tried to use his legs to push himself up and take some of the weight off Arthur, but his muscles were really too tired. He settled for rocking himself backwards and forwards, rubbing his groin into Arthur's cock.

Arthur's arousal was growing apparent, as his bulge grew and his face changed. He fell silent, but Merlin continued talking, punching his sentences by swaying and thrusting.

"I'm not the one who's acting all entitled and wanting to be pretend boyfriends." Merlin pressed his weight in at an angle, and Arthur groaned. That worked, then.

"I'm not the one who's always hugging and touching me." Merlin trailed his fingers up Arthur's veiny arms and onto his chest.

"I'm not the one whispering terms of endearment inappropriately in public places, embarrassing me no end." Merlin splayed his fingers on Arthur's broad chest and slid them up. Arthur was all muscle and heat, and Merlin could feel his cock regaining interest.

"It's not the way I want to do things." Oh shit, he hadn't meant to say that. He'd better stop taking.

So the rest of their time was spent without more talk. Merlin pushed off on Arthur's chest or balanced with the juke box when he felt he was slipping. On his part, Arthur seemed oblivious to Merlin's co-ordination challenges, grunting in obvious appreciation. Between them, they built up an odd rhythm, rocking and choking out each other's names. Merlin stared at Arthur's handsome face, his blond fringe damp with perspiration and blue-eyes blown wide. He was so sexy he made Merlin's gut stir, so incredibly sexy.

Arthur's eyes snapped open. Had he heard because Merlin said that last bit aloud? Merlin picked up pace to cover his panic and ignored the pang in his heart at the thought that this was the one and only time he would get to do this.

Arthur's breath finally stuttered, and he blurted out "Merlin!" Merlin didn't hold back. He gave a last sway and pulled Arthur fiercely to him with the momentum. He held Arthur in his embrace, blonde head in Merlin's chest. Together they breathed till their heartbeat slowed and Merlin's mind cleared somewhat. He pressed a kiss to the top of Arthur's head. Dear, sweet, wonderful Arthur. So special and so unattainable.

"Arthur, you're very important to me." Arthur stirred, as if to reply, but Merlin wouldn't let him. Better to get it all out now, before Arthur made fun of him again. "But you're not mine" although I wish you were. "And I don't want to pretend to be yours." I want to be yours. I feel like I already am.

He felt Arthur stiffen, and took that as a sign that he wanted to leave. Merlin released his arms, and awkwardly pushed himself off Arthur's lap. He got unsteadily to his feet, all the while wondering what he had done. He stole a look at Arthur.

Arthur did not look happy. Athletic and fast as always, he had slipped out of the chair and was already at the door. "Fine, Merlin," he said, thin-lipped and stony-eyed. "If that's what you want. I'll do everything you asked." Then he left quietly.

A sense of dread enveloped Merlin. Now he had done it. He sank into the chair and despaired.

***

Arthur was true to his word and did as Merlin said, except they what Merlin _said_ was not what Merlin WANTED.

Mithian was assigned to be the account manager for the Family Matters pitch, and directed to show up future meetings with Annis. She would also be the liaison with Merlin for creative matters. Merlin was "released from handling the pitch", as Arthur said formally at their Monday agency meeting, although he would supervise Gilli for any new creatives needed.

Gilli was thrilled for the opportunity to even sniff such a big pitch, and Mithian was surprised at this unusual arrangement, but agreeable and pleasant about changes, as good account managers are want to be.

This was what Merlin came in to on Monday, after a weekend of berating himself for his stupidity. Thus Merlin came into the worst week of his whole entire life.

His migraines intensified, and he could barely concentrate on his work. Arthur would not look at him, nor did he come by Merlin's office to nick biscuits and gab about clients. He did not swing by to pass Merlin samples of things he'd come across that he thought Merlin might like. He did not look for Merlin for lunch nor accost him in the pantry with long rambling stories punctuated by affectionate touches.

Merlin could have cried.

He tried to throw himself into his work– didn't people become productive workaholics when their personal life went to pot? – and realised to his dismay that Arthur also appeared to have been his muse.

He and Merlin had sparred with ideas and jokes, and Arthur's quick wit tempered Merlin's melodramatic tendencies. "Such a girl, you are." Arthur used to tease him about his concept. "Happy endings and pretty pictures?" "I'll have you know women are responsible for the bulk of domestic purchases." Merlin had shot back.

No happy ending for Melin though. He berated himself; stupid, stupid, stupid, he should have left things the way they were. Being Arthur's pretend boyfriend was better than not being any type of friend at all. He was just an employee, a member of staff now.

To make matters worse, Merlin was finishing up on the Family Matters campaign. He'd proposed adding a human factor to the campaign by including stories of real people to illustrate what family meant, and Annis had asked him to explain a little more. Reading through his research –stories of couples and families aglow with contentment – made Merlin feel even more wretched.

Arthur didn't look much better, all blood-shot eyes and tired face. Merlin peeped at him surreptitiously the few chances he got, and noted Arthur's drooping shoulders. He tried to discreetly find out from Mithian if anything new had come up, but she only shrugged and said it was business as usual.

On Monday, Merlin supervised a photo shoot for the cover of M16's recruitment advertisements. On Tuesday, he came up with the concept for Christmas spots for Vixen Beauty. On Wednesday, he reworked the design for Mercia University's Annual Report layout.

He was unhappy with every single one of these things. It was all very well for Neil Gaiman to say "make good art", but HOW? He knew the quality of his work was slipping, and as creative director, there wasn't anyone more senior he could turn to. It wasn't fair on the clients or the agency.

By Thursday, when he'd erased and redrawn the same line 6 times, on what should have been a perfectly simple chair outline even a first year art student should be able to manage with one eye closed – Merlin was heartsick. He wasn't an artist that could turn real-life pains into amazing work, and the agency environment reminded him too much of Arthur. It was like a wound that kept opening up.

If he could have, he would have drowned his sorrows in alcohol, but sadly, he knew from experience that when drunk he went from mildly buzzed to comatose and/or throwing up. No happy blissful drunk stage for him.

"Will, what am I going to do?", Merlin asked. Will had come (as usual) foraging for biscuits and found Merlin scowling at a pile of scrunched up sketches. Will wasn't an artist himself and had a very pragmatic view of things. "If things aren't working, fix them." Will said between bites.

"If I knew how to, I _would_  Will." Merlin said, deflated.

"Well, then maybe you're trying too hard." Holding his palm out to Merlin's glare, he continued."I mean, give it a break. Sometimes you need to set things aside and come back to it right? "

Merlin fell silent. That was sensible. Most un-Will like advice. He said so sulkily.

"Yeah, actually that was _your_ advice to me," grinned Will. "Last year? When I had trouble renewing our retainer for the Armoury Club?"

"Ah. No wonder." Merlin fell silent.

He didn't think Albion's work could wait for him to "take a break", but maybe he could appeal for personal time for... Reasons for sanity? He winced; Arthur would need to approve of this. Somehow he didn't think Arthur would take kindly to getting his request by email. He sighed.

Will made what was meant to be a sympathetic and encouraging sound, but being Will, it came out more like a muffled cough. Still, Merlin appreciated the attempt.

****

  
"Right, this should be quick!" said Mithian brightly.

Arthur and Merlin responded with much less energy as they shuffled into the conference room chairs. Mithian had insisted Merlin be present when Arthur saw the storyboard and sample video for Annis. She said, quite rightly, that she didn't want to end up being postman when they were all on the same office.

Merlin prudently sat on Mithian's other side, making her the middle person in their trio and his shield. He carefully leaned back so that he was out of Arthur's line of sight. This was the closest he'd been to Arthur since that day at the pub, since he'd been stupider than stupid. Merlin cringed and hunched over.

He heard Arthur riffle through the story boards and accompanying notes. It felt like Arthur was a world away. Mithian inserted occasional comments on the sequencing of the panels. Time ticked by excruciatingly slowly.

Merlin fiddled with his pen, belatedly remembered that Arthur hated this habit, and stopped. His stomach growled, reminding him he'd missed lunch.

Arthur stopped shuffling the papers, and spoke."This seems to be very detailed for a pitch. We're still waiting on the job confirmation."

Mithian looked expectantly at Merlin and sat back, giving Arthur a clear view of Merlin. Traitor!

Merlin nervously explained. "Umm. I know Annis only wanted a clarification for that item in our proposal, but I have a pretty clear idea of the final video, so I went ahead to flesh it out fully."

"It's also better that I do the first cut of all this, so that if and when Gilli works on this, he''ll be very clear on how to execute it." Because I might not be around when he's doing it.

Arthur's demeanor darkened at the mention of Gilli, and Mithian threw Merlin a glance. _Quick, Merlin!_ Yes, yes he was trying!

"Here's a sample of one of the spots, just half a minute, so clients can get a feel of our approach." And Gilwillful s have less chance to screw it up when he took over. Merlin clicked the laptop and the clip came on.

Short interview segments with a real-life gay couple had been spliced together. They spoke of how they met and how they had held up over their years together. They bumped shoulders and laughed. The blonde ruffled the brunette's thick wavy hair. The brunette teased the other for being fat, and earned himself an affectionate headlock.

Merlin watched the fruit of his labour, critically noting the areas for improvement. Despite these, the clip still brought a lump to his throat. He'd milked it for all it was worth, that was his job, but there was something there, something special and moving between those two. The eye-fucking between them was incredible; how could they _do_ that on camera? It was like there was only the two of them and not a roomful of camera crew and Merlin crouching on their side.

The two men on screen clasped hands, and a close-up caught the obvious emotion on their faces. The clip faded out with the words "Let love define a family" – the tag line proposed by Albion.

Eyes still on the laptop, Merlin said, "The other spots in the series will have the same look and feel. We can feature the whole range of couples – heterosexual, gay, lesbian. With Annis' help, we can get soundbites from children talking about their favourite memories growing up in their biological, adopted or blended families. That would add a real punch."

He finally looked at Arthur, "So, is it ok then? Good to show clients?"

Arthur's lips were pursed and his eyes distant. Then he seemed to pull himself together and the business-like expression returned. "Yes, it's ...it's fine." Arthur said shortly. "Mithian, get what you need from Merlin. We're done here, then?"

Merlin cleared his throat and said uncomfortably, "Umm, yes, but I just have one other thing with you. No, not Mithian. Maybe in your office." He winced at Arthur's shrug and chanted to himself "you can do this, you can do this" when he scampered after Arthur.

In Arthur's office, Merlin stood awkwardly next to Arthur's desk. He hasn't been in here for a week and it felt like a year. From his chair, Arthur spread his hands and arched an eyebrow. Well? Impatient as always, Merlin thought uncharitably. A small voice countered not always. He's often very patient with you.

"Iwasthinking.." blurted Merlin." I should take some time off from work."

"Off?" Arthur drew the word out slowly.

"A few weeks or maybe a month. Some time to get away and rejuvenate. Get creative inspiration, out of the office. See new things and people." Merlin was talking faster and faster. "I can hand over my ongoing things, and it's not busy season and Gilli isn't too bad now –" that was a lie and he and Arthur knew it."... And with the new hires, you're up to full strength..."

Merlin had gone into full-on babbling idiot mode now, and he  _could not stop._

Arthur stared at Merlin, puzzled, then, frowning. The he held out a palm to halt the stream of words.

"So you want to leave now." Arthur said flatly.

"Just for a while."

"You're leaving." Arthur turned away from Merlin so Merlin could only see his hair and back. His voice came in a hollow echo, reflected back from the wall to Merlin. "Ok, fine. Whatever you want. Leave then. Settle it with HR." His hand came up to scratch his neck. He must have cut his hair, there were no blond curls licking at the nape.

"I'm not leaving _forever_ , Arthur, I didn't mean it like that." Merlin was alarmed, this wasn't how he imagined it would go. He thought Arthur would be angry and bully him into staying. He'd never seen Arthur like this. It was unnerving.

"I'm not going to another agency or anything, you know I'll always come back to you... To your agency. You can't think..." Merlin bit his lip; the staggering weight of emotions was making him physically tired. He dropped into the nearest chair and tilted his head back.

"I don't know _what_ to think, Merlin." Oh, how he'd missed Arthur using his name.

Now Arthur had turned. His profile was in sharp relief, Greek-god nose and jawline illuminated in the office lights. Merlin's chest tightened at the sight.

Arthur spoke again,"You said you didn't want to do it, so fine, I let you drop the Annis pitch, even though you're obviously the best person for it and I _need_  you with me."

Arthur picked up intensity, "You said you didn't want to be my pretend boyfriend, and that you don't like me or want anything to do with me, so I respected that and stayed away."  _What was Arthur saying?_

Arthur was almost shouting,"...and NOW, that's apparently not good enough and that's not enough space for you, you want to go ENTIRELY from here. Be honest, Merlin, is it Albion, or is it me? " he crossed his arms and pinched the bridge his nose tiredly. "I get the message you know, I won't make that mistake again."  _What the hell, what mistake?_

"But it was YOUR fault too, Merlin, you're the one that came onto me at the pub, that aggressive show to tease me and mock me. I thought you'd liked the attention and felt the same way. You could have just told me to stop."

"I DID, but you didn't listen! " Merlin ground out in frustration. He found he was gripping the side of Arthur's desk so hard his palm hurt.

"I thought you weren't serious! You seemed to be into it, you always ... responded." Arthur swallowed." Then at the pub, I thought finally you were going to be upfront with me. But you said that you didn't belong to me. And that stung, because it was true. You made it crystal clear and I ..." Arthur trailed off uncertainly.

Merlin winced. He definitely remembered. He wheeled around to Arthur's side of the table and mirrored Arthur's posture, two grown men, head in hand, staring at each other. "I said I didn't want to _pretend_  to be yours, Arthur."

"That's what I said, you don't belong to me." Arthur sounded annoyed now.

"NOT the same thing. Arthur I didn't want to pretend because it was killing me." Merlin huffed and hugged himself, felling small and vulnerable. "The pretense was making me emotional. I was obsessing and thinking things I shouldn't, and it was terrible because I knew it all wasn't true."

"Thinking things you shouldn't?" Arthur said uncertainly.

Merlin blushed. In for a penny, in for a pound. He'd mucked up things so badly, he might as well take it all the way and leave with a bang if it all went up on flames. He had the sensation of hurling himself off the edge of a cliff.

"Merlin, are you sick? You look like you're about to chuck." Arthur made as if to grab the waste-basket. Merlin buried his head fully in his hands, cursing his transparency.

"I shouldn't be thinking that I really belong to you." Merlin mumbled. "I wish I did and I feel like I do, but I know I don't." There, he'd said it. His face was on fire and his gut twisted horribly.

He heard Arthur wheel close to him and resisted the urge to flee. Let Arthur mock him, fire him, scold him. Whatever.

"Say it again?" Arthur's voice was soft next to him.

Merlin shook his head – it couldn't move much, squashed as it was in his hands. Don't make me say it again, Arthur.

"Are you saying – is all this your strange way of telling me that you _do like me_?" Arthur said slowly.

Merlin decided he should stop acting like a child and let his hands drop. He gave a small nod, face pinched in anguish.

"For god's sake," said Arthur, exasperated. "It's NOT very flattering that you look like you have the gastric flu when you tell me you like me. It's bloody insulting. I should be the one affronted, after you've teased and toyed with me!"

"ME?" Merlin's eyes widened and he whipped around to face Arthur fully. "WHEN?"

Arthur looked as infuriated as he sounded – but, thought Merlin's traitorous body, still handsome and regal. Damn him, when did Arthur not look like something Merlin could stare at every bloody day of his life?

That thought caused some of Merlin's indignant righteousness to lose steam, and he dimly recalled events of last week."Oh, er, you mean at the pub." Merlin grimaced and wondered how to explain that away.

"YES, Merlin, at the PUB. Didn't we just talk about this not two minutes ago? Are you here with me in this conversation or am I just talking to myself?"

"I told you, I was just making a point!"

"Is that how you make a point? How many other guys have you groped and made a public spectacle of, to make a point? You're supposed to be good with words, you idiot of a creative director."

Arthur's words stung, and Merlin was horrified to feel the prickle in his eyes. Worse and worse. He was digging himself even deeper. Arthur was right to think him a bi-polar, exhibitionist pervert. Who couldn't speak properly.

Alright, he'd try with the words now.

"Arthur," he said, trying to keep his voice even. "At the pub, I was all wound up. I was upset that I had to act like I was with you, when I wasn't, because I wanted to be. Oh god, am I even making sense?"

He took Arthur's silence as acquiescence. "So I decided if you could be all touchy and casual, so could I." Merlin swallowed. "Except I went overboard on the part about being touchy. Once I started, I couldn't stop, and... You didn't seem to object. I didn't think I was... molesting you!.. If that's what you're implying. I don't go around _touching_ other guys!" _You were so amazing to touch, I wanted to do it forever._

The prickle had become a trickle and Merlin stopped speaking to take a deep breath so he wouldn't burst into sobs. How utterly mortifying.

"You," said Arthur evenly. "Really are an idiot. Luckily, you're MY idiot creative director and mentally deficient friend." A fond tone crept into his voice.

Merlin gulped. "Sorry," he said in a small voice. "For acting so badly at the pub. I've ruined this thing," he waved between them." And that was exactly why I didn't want to say anything to begin with."

Another deep breath and a clench of his teeth to control himself. "I didn't want to leave you Arthur." Not for the pitch, not for Albion. Not as pretend boyfriend, not even as a normal friend, or as your other right- hand man. "But I couldn't cope, you were driving me mad."

"I assure you that feeling is mutual." Arthur said dryly. He reached out and took Merlin's hand, their two chairs side by side. With a jolt, Merlin recalled the last time they'd held hands at the pub. This time, it was Arthur who linked their fingers together.

"Good thing for you I'm much better than you with words." Arthur gave his hand a little squeeze, and Merlin felt like it was his heart being compressed. "So, I shall say this once, yes? I'm hearing that you like me," he looked at Merlin."I'm telling you I'm very fond of you too. I found out when we were pretending that I didn't mind calling you mine."

The weight on Merlin seemed to lift suddenly and a warm flush spread over him. He stared at Arthur, mesmerized by those kissable lips and what was coming from them.

"So," Arthur said."if you have finished with your odd moods and have finally got off your chest what you really want," Arthur moved in and palmed Merlin's chest. "...then _please_ could you come back to the Annis pitch team, stay with Albion..." Arthur's hands trailed down and snaked around Merlin's waist. " and continue as our magical creative art director..."Arthur crowded even nearer and nuzzled Merlin. "and be mine for real." He kissed the sensitive area under Merlin's ear and Merlin exploded into a maelstrom of happiness.

Merlin gripped Arthur's hands tightly and nodded frantically, not trusting himself to speak. Arthur's kisses peppered his jaw and reached the side of Merlin's mouth. Merlin could hardly breath. Wanting more, he tilted to give Arthur better access, and decided it still wasn't good enough. Stupid chairs.

Arthur seemed to have the same idea, as he stood and lifted Merlin gently up with him. He backed against the desk and pulled Merlin between his legs, holding him close and cupping Merlin's face to guide his kisses. What glorious kisses they were, sparking tingles, dancing over Merlin's face, darting here and there and everywhere. Merlin was giddy with relief and overwhelmed. And all they were doing was kissing.

Merlin itched to touch Arthur too, now that he could. He ran his hands up and down Arthur's flank, across his broad back. Arthur was all solid muscle and alluring lines, burning hot as a furnace though his office shirt. He was like a pedigreed racing horse, intense energy under rippled bulk– and he was Merlin's now.

Merlin moved his hand to the small of Arthur's back, tracing the dip into the small hollow, and hesitated. He rubbed small circles there, wanting to move lower. At that moment, Arthur gripped Merlin even closer to him, nudging their groins together and causing Merlin to gasp at the new contact. All the while Arthur continued to caress and kiss him, rough stubble pressing into Merlin.

That spurred Merlin into action.

Merlin swung one leg over Arthur's and ground himself on the other's thigh, murmuring at the blessed friction. Arthur grumbled at the loss of pressure, but was pacified when Merlin brought his hand to his erection. He alternated between massaging Arthur's bulge through the cotton and sweeping around his arse to cup the curve of his bum. With his other hand, he flicked eager fingers into the waistband of Arthur's trousers and sought the very top of his crack. Arthur's skin under the waistband was smooth and Merlin was drawn lower to the fleshier part of his arse.

Between the frottage and the groping, Merlin was in high heaven. He jerked erratically against Arthur – Merlin was slightly taller and had to stoop for maximum impact.

Arthur slowed his kissing to murmur, "Stop fighting me, you."

"I'm not." Merlin whispered back. "Want more of you."

"Me too. But, here?" Arthur stopped to look at his office door. Mercifully, it was closed. "I don't have anything here either."

Merlin pulled back and collected himself. "We can still do... other things." He kissed Arthur and reluctantly backed off to lock the door. When he returned, Arthur had himself in hand; his trousers and pants lay on the floor. His hand fisted his thick dick, already springing to attention. "You're a fast worker, Arthur Pendragon." Merlin mused as he loosened his own jeans, eyes never leaving the glorious sight of Arthur's bobbing cock.

Arthur grunted, eyes glazed. He was still in his office shirt and the combination of his debauched look and the corporate wear was unbelievably hot.

"Here, let me do it." Merlin turned Arthur gently around and guided him to lean on the desk for support. He reached around for Arthur's cock, taking his time to run his whole hand up and down its length, pulling at the foreskin and gripping its base. Merlin's other hand trailed slowly down the crease leading to Arthur's hole.

Propped up on the desk, Arthur's shoulders shook and he turned towards Merlin. Merlin kissed him the best he could, kissed his cheeks and side of the face and the corner of his mouth. He nuzzled that gorgeous jawline and nibbled Arthur's ear.

Arthur's sounds of pleasure intensified when Merlin turned his attention to his arse. Kneeling down, he pushed Arthur's shirt tails out of the way, spread Arthur's cheeks and kneaded luscious fleshy orbs. "You're so sexy." He murmured as he kissed the top of Arthur's crack.

With both thumbs, he followed the curve into the dark crevice. Merlin teased the puckered skin there and moved lower to caress the fold between butt and thigh. He'd fantasized and stares at this bum for so long; in the flesh, it looked so much better than he'd ever imagined. The salty smell of Arthur made him want to bury his head into Arthur even more, but he held himself back a little fearful of what Arthur would make of that.

Instead, after massaging reverently a little more, he worked on the skin behind Arthur's balls. Arthur had slowed down his own fisting, perhaps trying to hold off his orgasm, or wondering what Merlin was doing down there.

"Ah! Merlin!" Arthur whimpered a little and pushed back, wanting more.

"Wait, love. A little bit more." Merlin slipped his fingers to and fro along that silky skin, moving forward to fondle dick and balls, and then backward to tease Arthur's hole.

When he couldn't wait anymore, he rose and pulled Arthur to himself, back to chest, and grasped Arthur's cock again. He slid his own dick under Arthur, where his fingers had been before.

Arthur moved restlessly, seeming a little surprised and unsure, but Merlin had gripped him by the waist. He kissed whatever he could reach- Arthur's back and a little of his neck, the strip of flesh not covered by his collar, and said assuringly, "That's all, yeah, that's all we're going to do. Won't need stuff for this." Some lube would have been nice, but the pre-come dribbling from both of them would do.

Arthur seemed to understand, he squeezed together his powerful legs so that Merlin had a smaller space to slide into.

Now it was Merlin's turn to groan in pleasure, the small, tight space he was jerking into, Arthur's shirted back pressed against him, the plump flesh of Arthur's backside leaning on him– it all felt so good. He had gathered up Arthur between his arms, pressed his hands on Arthur's chest and hipbone, and luxuriated in the heat emanating from Arthur.

Merlin pumped his hips, sliding slickly under Arthur, into the space beneath Arthur. They moved steadily, in tandem.

"Merlin. Your dick! So hot!" Arthur panted, dropping his head and his gaze downwards."I can see it... In and out..." Arthur gripped Merlin even more tightly by adjusting the stance of his legs. Merlin felt his face clench and white pinpricks started to dance before him. His balls drew up and he was so, so close. A few more thrusts and he came, just before Arthur gave a cry and doubled up, spilling cum all over Merlin's stuttering hand.

Arthur pressed both hands on the desk and leaned heavily as Merlin tried not to collapse onto his back. He ended up with his nose and mouth on Arthur's neck, and when he regained some control, proceeded to lick there.

"Merlin, that tickles." Arthur gave a small laugh. "You're wetting my collar." He widened his legs to release Merlin's dick and straightened up slowly. "That's a yes then?"

"What?" Merlin reached to undo one of Arthur's shirt buttons when he turned around, but Arthur swatted his hand away, grabbing it instead to run his thumb over his knuckles. "Yes to what?"

"You're not going anywhere?"

"Oh. No, not going anywhere. Staying right here." With you and being yours, properly now, for real.

"Good, thought I'd better check, what with you being so bad with words and all."

Merlin looked balefully at him, and Arthur pulled Merlin in for a hug. "I didn't mean it, you're a genius. That video, it was just the most heart-rending thing ever. I saw it and thought of you, and how we could be them."

"Yeah doing that pretty much excavated a hole in my own heart." Merlin hugged back fiercely. "Lost in a world of emotions of my own making. I don't know why I did that to myself."

"So, no more pretending then." Arthur said softly.

Merlin buried himself in Arthur's embrace and shook his head silently.

*****

Merlin fervently believed that good things came in three, bunched up like buses. He conveniently ignored the corresponding saying that bad things also came on threes. Life was wonderful. Merlin got the guy (or Arthur got him, depending on how you looked at it); he got his creative mojo back, and Albion got the job.

Each one of these were causes for celebration; when all three came on the same week, Merlin felt he'd scored a hat-trick in the game of his life.

He stood next to Arthur, bumping shoulders companionably as they listened to Annis' speech (ghost-written by Albion, of course). Elena and her minions were running the show, and it was left to Arthur and Merlin to make nice with the bigwigs. Arthur was grinning fit to burst and as for himself, Merlin felt very proud of them, of their little Albion Agency, for making good on such a big campaign.

"Family Matters is proud to unveil the campaign theme for 2014: Let love define a family." Annis announced from the podium. "It begins this month with publicity launches and a string of events, and continues throughout the year."

The crowd of reporters and partner agencies applauded politely. It was a small group; announcements about governments were not normally big news. Merlin counted it a plus point that this had not attracted the ire of religious or right-wing groups, and hoped it would be in the media for the right reasons.

The crowd began to disperse and Merlin relaxed slightly. Arthur slung an arm over him and squeezed comfortingly. They both knew that anything could go wrong at these events, you could never tell. Arthur said under his breath, "Done. One down, and quite a few more to go. Well done to the girls."

"Well done to _you,_  for heading the pitch." Merlin said softly in return, clasping Arthur's hand on his shoulder. "Our great and fearless leader."

"Ah. But what would I be without my right hand men? Especially the artistic one." Arthur grinned and took Merlin's hand quite firmly. He wasn't big on protocol - Merlin was sure canoodling your boyfriend was appropriate at a launch, but oh well, it _was_  a Family First event. 

"Hello again, then."

Merlin looked in surprise. "Modred!" Arthur nodded in greeting as well.

"Yes, that's us- here for Camlann. Congrats on getting the job, by the way." Modred said.

"Er, thanks." What was Camlann doing here?

Modred pre-empted him." We have the contract for the Family First quarterly newsletter, both hard copy and print." He said coolly. "So I expect we'll be working together quite a bit in future, since this campaign will be featured prominently."

Kal appeared as well, holding one of the press kits that Albion had prepared. "Yes, so you might be seeing us more. Who knows, Merlin, you might want to interview Modred and me for one of the video spots?"

Arthur laughed, "No, we won't subject you to that. You wouldn't like that any more than we'd want ourselves in there."

"Private about your personal life, eh? Well, we understand what it's like to work with your partner, seeing them day and night." Kal said easily to Arthur.

Mordred offered a name card to Merlin and he felt churlish to refuse. When he stepped nearer to take it, Modred said in a low voice,"Merlin, we're not your enemy, you know. We have a common client now, so we're on the same side."

Taken aback, Merlin could only nod and snatch the name card, somewhat ungraciously.

Modred continued, "You and Arthur are going strong, it's clear. You are two halves that make a whole."

Merlin was really dumbfounded now at the turn the conversation was taking. He wondered if he'd imagined it because Modred suddenly launched into a monologue about story ideas for the Family First newsletter. It was surreal.

He told Arthur about the weird exchange when they walked back to the car at the end of the event. "Did Kal seem normal when you spoke to him?" Merlin asked.

Arthur shrugged, "Quite civil, nothing out of the ordinary. Maybe you're making too much out of it. If you have a bad feeling, you should research Camlann. You're the one with gut instincts."

Arthur wound an arm around Merlin – he never seemed to tire of doing this and Merlin didn't mind at all – and said, "It wasn't an insult or anything, was it? What's wrong with saying we're two halves that make a whole?" He ruffled Merlin's hair.

"Don't think so highly of yourself," Merlin laughed, ducking away. He couldn't go far as Arthur had the car keys.

"I don't!" Arthur said indignantly. "I think highly of you! Of us! With the two of us, it's always a perfect pitch!"

"That's a terrible pun," groaned Merlin in mock shock. "No, no, don't even bother to justify that!" He didn't resist as Arthur rounded on him and pushed him against the car. Arthur kissed him sweetly and softly, then soundly and passionately, and Merlin melted into him, their lips and bodies fitting perfectly. Life was good indeed.

****

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> "Let love define a family" is the tag line for the Nov 2013 campaign for National Adoption Month. I've used it for Annis' campaign that the idea of a family goes beyond the nuclear, to cover the blended, the same-sex couples and more.


End file.
